


Idle chatter

by bob2btrue



Category: Shounen Oujo
Genre: F/M, Slight Sexual Tension?, hinting on Roland being attracted to Yuri, lol, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2btrue/pseuds/bob2btrue
Summary: As Yuri decides it is time to take a break from work, she is met with an unexpected visitor.As one thing leads to another, Yuri can't help but be a little bit attracted to Roland, just a bit, and Roland was surprised to find out that the girl had a bigger pair of breasts than he had thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have horrible taste in what to ship, I find these two as a very hot ship, like with a love-hate relationship. I recently started reading this manga, and I'm in love with it, the manga and all the ships in there xD

It was a fairly quiet night as Yuri finally decided to retire from her work to get some shuteye. She pushed away from her desk, sitting up to change out of her men's clothes. With longing eyes, Yuri looked over at her closet, somewhat missing the feeling of wearing fancy dresses. It was quickly replaced by the reminder that without looking like a man, the captain could no longer stay by her beloved's side. 

With a heavy sigh, the woman stripped of her vest, and started to unbutton her loose shirt. 

Halfway through the buttons there came a sound of someone opening the door to her room. Yuri widened her eyes at the sight of her superior, Roland Boulanger. 

"What are you doing here Roland?"

The words held a weight to them, demanding an answer. The soldier gave a sly smirk, his one eye glowing with sadism. 

"Can't two people who work under the same king just come visit each other for some idle chatter."

His humored gaze wondered from the woman's face, and trailed further down to her half undone shirt, which revealed white bandages. 

"Oooh, maybe you are flustered because I walked in while you were undressing?"

The tall man walked further inside the room, closing the distance between them. When he stood a few feet away, he stopped, taking time to gaze amusingly up and down the brunette as he licked his lips. 

"Oh my, has anyone told you that you have a lovely figure Yuri? Even when in the disguise of a man."

He mused as he took another step closer. 

Yuri felt her brain screaming for her to make this man go away. But there was a slight pride that refused to let him get to her, which made her stay silent. Only her gaze tried to read into his motives as to why he came all the way to her room. 

Roland had no particular reason to come to this place. He was only bored and found some amusement teasing the girl. 

"Don't play coy with me Roland."

Her words held venom to it, which only made the man smile wider. 

"But I love playing coy with strong woman like you, Yuri."

The soldier stepped closer, gently tugging at the captain's half open shirt. Yuri would not find herself to let this continue, and quickly grabbed a hold of the man's hands. 

"Would you please leave so I can get some sleep? As you know, i will be busy early tomorrow with patrolling the outer city, because Oliver does not find my presence pleasing."

There was slight heartbreak as Yuri missed the warm and kind Attis from her childhood. But that kind soul had disappeared the day he left the kingdom and met this man from Mevin. 

Warm strips of tears ran down the woman's rosy cheeks, and she instantly moved her hand to wipe them away. She looked up at Roland again, seeing an amused smile on his face. She felt anger boil in her. 

"Do you find this funny!?"

He chuckled slightly at the reaction. Indeed, this girl was certainly amusing. 

"I actually do."

He winked with his right eye, his only eye, giving the captain a cheshire smile. 

"I find all your reactions quite entertaining really."

The man grabbed her cheeks with one hand, roughly pulling the angry woman closer to him. She glared at him as their faces inched closer. Seeing an opportunity, Yuri head butted the man hard, making him fall back slightly. However, he had not let go of the girl, and he was going to drag her down with him if so be it. 

She squeaked in surprise, luckily the fall wasn't long, and she was cushioned by the man under her. 

The sight in front of her made her blush, but only a little bit. Under her was the handsome young colonel of the Boulanger family, hair somewhat disheveled and his eye closed in slight pain. His blue eye opened to stare into her wide ones. There came an arrogant smirk across his lips again, and Yuri hated how sexy it looked. 

"Do you want to continue from this position Yuri? I'd love to see you without those bandages around your chest. Your trousers too."

He grabbed both sides of the girl's arms, switching their position, so he topped her. 

"Haaa, what a beautiful sight you are, I can't understand how you are still a virgin Yuri."

He chuckled at that, but Yuri only blushed and looked away in humiliation. 

If they had still been under the old rules, Yuri would certainly put this man in his place. But that regime was over, and she would not go against Attis wishes. 

She didn't expect the sudden lips on her bare neck, tracing hot kisses along her jawline, then meeting her own lips. A warm tongue entered her mouth, playfully entangling itself with hers. 

Yuri had truly stayed a virgin, not wanting to give her chastity away as long as the love of her life was still breathing on this earth. Yet, the fact that she did long for a man's touch had occurred numerous times as she slept alone in her bed. 

So just for a little while, she felt herself deepen the loveless kiss, wanting to fill the emptiness in her heart, even if it was only a momentary fill. 

Roland continued kissing Yuri, his hands easily undoing the rest of her shirt, running his hands over the new exposed skin, yet the bondage would be too difficult to rid in their current position. 

The aristocratic soldier kissed the captain one more time on the lips, before hoisting her up in his arms, making his way towards her bed. 

"What are you doing Roland?!"

She tried to free herself from him, but his grip was too strong to pull out of. The dark haired man looked at her seductively, a mischievous smirk playing on his fine lips. Yuri gulped, her struggles instantly faltered. Roland placed her gently on the edge of her bed and started to kiss her again. Without really thinking, Yuri melted without putting up a fight. 

Would she actually lose her virginity to this monster? The thought stopped there as Yuri felt a light breeze lick her chest. With wide green eyes, the woman looked down at her exposed breasts. Paralyzed, she saw the man in front of her stare surprised at her bare chest. Though her lungs were finally free to breath without struggle, Yuri didn't even exhale. 

"For some reason I always assumed you were just flat chested, considering how you dress... but how wrong could I be."

He groped her two lumps, squeezing them in fascination. Yuri gasped at the feeling. It was surprisingly arousing. 

Roland smiled as the woman gasped in pleasure. He took off his coat, letting it drop on the floor. Pushing her down on the bed, the colonel began kissing her, leaving a pattern of kisses from her lips to her jaw, down to her breasts. He started sucking on one of her nipples, feeling as the tip swelled under his tongue. He used a hand to massage the other breast, his free hand slipped down to her crotch. 

Yuri felt her body tense in pleasure, a moan escaping her lips as the colonel bitt her erect nipple. She felt a pulsing in her lower part, where he was rubbing his fingers on her womanhood. 

Not in her wildest imagination would she have guessed such pleasures existed. 

The man moved his lips onto hers again, letting both hands cup her perked breasts as he started grinding his hips against hers. There was a slight bulge in his pants, which felt amazing against her clit. She felt her breath shorten, and suddenly a surge of intense pleasure soured through her. 

Without thinking, she muttered the name of her childhood friend. 

"Attis!"

Roland stopped in his movements. Yuri seemed to realize what she said as well. She shifted uncomfortably under the man, her eyes staring shamefully to the side. 

Slight anger crossed the one eyed man, but it was quickly covered by humor. Without further notice, the ebony haired colonel started laughing, catching the woman's attention. 

She awkwardly pulled herself upwards on her elbows, staring weirdly at her superior. 

"What's so funny-"

She didn't get to finish her question, for a pair of soft lips shut her mouth. Too surprised to do anything, she furrowed her brows in confusion. 

Once Roland let go of her lips, he chuckled as he moved closer to her ear. 

"You know, saying another man's name is such a mood killer and kinda rude."

His whisper sent shivers down Yuri's spine. But it also made her excited. 

Waiting a few more moments at her side, Roland decided there was no more fun to extract from this woman for now. He picked up his coat, and made his way for the exit. 

Pulling herself together, Yuri quickly went after the colonel, slight guilt filling her conscience. She got a hold of the man's arm, pulling him to a halt. 

Roland turned around a bit surprised. He hadn't expected for Yuri to stop his leave. He saw that she was struggling with what to say, biting her lips while mulling over her words. It was quite cute. With a mischievous smile, the man turned around to face the woman. 

Yuri felt her face heat up, as she tried to figure out the best way to apologizing without looking too guilt-tripped. With a sigh, her evergreen eyes looked into his blue one. 

"I'm sorry, Roland, if I offended you."

This earned her a laugh, and her expression went numb. The colonel looked quite normal, if handsome, with a genuine laugh like that. She unconsciously smiled at her superior, this time catching the man by surprise. Roland could never remember to have seen Yuri smile before... she looked nice with it. 

"Oho, what is this? Is the emotionless captain Yuri actually making a smile?"

Yuri quickly refrained from smiling at the comment, clasping a hand over her mouth. 

"No, no, it suits you!"

He smiled back at her, playfully flicking her forehead. 

"Consider your smile as an acceptable apology for what you did, ok?"

Yuri stared embarrassingly down, her brows furrowed. 

"That's good."

With a warm hand, Roland guided Yuri's face up to meet his. He kissed her cheek, letting himself linger there for a bit before turning around and saying his goodbyes. 

"Hope we can do this again, captain Yuri."

"In your dreams sir!"


End file.
